Marry Me
by TVCrazed
Summary: Someone proposes.


**Here's another thing I did. Inspired by the song "Marry Me" by Train.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Marry Me**

Alex jolts forward, trying to grab onto something. There's only Winn. Alex's hand shoots out. The force pushes Winn's rolling chair halfway across the DEO's command center. Alex would have laughed at Winn's yelp, if she wasn't trying to stop the tingling in her arm caused by hitting her funny bone on Winn's desk.

"Was that Kara?" Alex grumbles as she watches the other agents attempt to right themselves. "Or something I can actually punch?"

Winn finally rolls back to his desk and pulls up the DEO cameras. He and Alex see Kara in the gym. Not in her super suit. Agents are on the floor. Kara is helping Vasquez to her feet.

Alex stomps away from Winn.

 **The DEO Gym**

"Alright, guys. I guess training is over," Vasquez announces when she's standing.

"Sorry, guys," Kara says with a wince as more than a few agents limp out of the gym. She turns to Vasquez when the room clears. A smile stretches across her face. She bounces on the balls of her feet.

Vasquez raises an eyebrow at the superhero and then sighs. "What?"

"New plan." Kara can't even try to contain her grin at this point.

"No." Vasquez walks away and grabs a towel from a bench.

"What? No. You can't say no." Kara whines.

Before Vasquez can respond —

"Kara" Alex growls from the doorway, still rubbing her elbow.

"Hey, Alex," Kara greets sweetly. Vasquez hides her amused grin behind her towel.

"What was that?" Alex demands.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I needed Susan."

"For what?" Alex asks suspiciously.

Kara looks at Alex for a beat before turning to Vasquez.

"Well?" Alex presses.

"She's here to collect on a bet." Vasquez interjects as she pushes equipment back into their proper place.

"A bet?" Alex questions. Not at all convinced. Her eyes flick to Kara for a moment before catching Vasquez's movement again. "On what?"

"That's classified, Agent Danvers," Vasquez says with a smug grin before going back to work.

"Pretty sure I have clearance," Alex counters as she watches the other agent.

"Nope. It's a classified personal matter. Cool kids only," Vasquez winks.

Alex scoffs and crosses her arms with a roll of her eyes. "You two are the biggest dorks I know."

"Hey," Kara takes offense. While Vasquez shrugs it off.

"You break my heart, Alex Danvers." Vasquez clutches both hands over her heart and stumbles backward.

Alex looks between the two. "So neither of you are going to tell me?"

"Nope," Kara answers. Her mega-watt smile in place again.

"Fine," Alex concedes. "Whats the prize at least?"

"The location of my secret donut place," Vasquez shares. Kara's eyes light up.

"Yeah," Kara readily agrees.

"Of course. Should have known it was donuts. Reason three for you to break the sound barrier," Alex says.

"I didn't."

"It was close."

"But I didn't," Kara states triumphantly.

"Yes, you showed great restraint in regard to donuts," Alex counters.

Vasquez laughs as she finishes up. "Alright. We're heading out." She walks up to Alex. "I'll see you at home?"

"Where else would I go?" Alex smiles.

"Okay." Vasquez kisses Alex's cheek as she passes her. "Love you."

"You too."

"Love you," Kara chirps as she pulls Alex in for a thorough hug.

Still smiling, Alex rolls her and holds her sister. "I love you too, Kar."

"Bye."

Kara jogs to catch up with the dark-haired agent.

"Are we really going to your donut place?" Kara asks Vasquez in a barely contained whisper.

"No. Come on."

Kara groans. "That's not fair, Susan," she whines. Vasquez laughs.

Kara pouts until they reach Vasquez's motorcycle in the DEO garage.

"Ride or fly?" Vasquez asks the blonde.

"Fly."

"Meet me at my place." Vasquez mounts her bike. "And no super speed in civvies again." She motions to Kara's outfit.

"Right." Kara ducks her head shyly before quick changing into her super suit.

Vasquez nods before pulling her helmet on. She starts up the bike and speeds toward the exit. Kara follows.

* * *

 **Alex and Vasquez's Apartment**

Vasquez turns the hallway corner to see Kara waiting in front of her and Alex's door.

"Finally," Kara chirps. In response, Vasquez slows her walk and drags her feet across the hallway floor. "Susan," Kara scolds. "Come on."

"Fine, fine." Vasquez jogs the rest of the way to her apartment door. "I'm surprised you didn't just use your key."

"I learned my lesson. Emergencies only." Kara blushes.

Vasquez chuckles as she pushes the door open and lets Kara in. "So, what's so important?"

Kara grin breaks out again. And she actually squeals as she pulls a flyer from her push and shoves it toward the DEO agent. "Our new plan."

The dark-haired agent sighs. "Kara, we're not changing the plan again. We agreed."

"But this is perfect."

With a skeptical look, Vasquez takes the flyer. "Come wow the —," she raises an eyebrow at Kara, "—audience at Noonan's very first Open Mic Night," she finishes. "Kara, I can't."

"Sure, you can. It's perfect. And Lena's going to have a proper piano brought in for you."

"She wasn't supposed to tell you," Vasquez grumbles.

"She didn't. Super hearing and sight," Kara says with a gesture toward an ear and then an eye.

Vasquez groans. She walks to the kitchen, dropping the flyer onto the island along the way. She continues to the fridge. Kara sits on one of the island's stools.

"It's perfect. Alex will love it and definitely say yes."

Vasquez leans on the opposite side of the island with a beer in hand. "Are you saying she won't say yes otherwise?" She takes a sip.

"No! No, no, of course not. Alex loves you, Susan. She'd never—." Kara notices the agent's smirk around the beer bottle. Kara rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Alex would love it. I'm sure it would make her swoon."

"I've no problem making Alex…swoon," Vasquez says with a wink.

"Oh my god, Susan," Kara exclaims as she covers her ears.

Vasquez laughs, "You're too easy, Supergirl."

Kara gives the brunette her meanest glare. "This. Is. Serious."

"Kara, we agreed —you promised, after weighing the pros and cons of _seventeen_ ideas— that a low-key proposal was the way to go. Now, you want me to do the exact opposite of that? And never mind that I haven't played in public in an embarrassingly long time."

"But you're good. And Alex would love it. She's never been serenaded before and you know how much of a romantic she really is. It would be the icing on the cake. And you have a nice voice."

Vasquez gives the superhero a challenging look.

"Super hearing." Kara shrugs.

The agent runs a hand down her face and exhales harshly.

"Come on, Susan. You know Alex would love this." The blonde pulls out her puppy eyes.

Vasquez takes a swig from her bottle.

"This could go so wrong. I wouldn't even know what to play."

Kara squeals in delight and excitement knowing she's most likely won. "You'll think of something and it will be great and Alex will say yes. And it'll be perfect."

"We're not changing the plan again," Vasquez states.

"I promise." Kara salutes.

* * *

 **Noonan's Open Mic Night**

"Why couldn't we go to the bar again?" Alex asks as Vasquez holds the door open for her.

Vasquez lets out a deep breath behind Alex as she sees the decent gathering that the event has brought in. She digs her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asks with a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"There's Kara and Lena," Vasquez answers. She pulls away to head over. Alex touches the brunette's arm and pulls her away from the crowd.

"You've been off all week. And you haven't been sleeping these last few nights. What's up?"

"Can I tell you later?" Vasquez responds.

"Of course. You can talk to me about anything."

"Later." Vasquez gives a small smile.

"Hey, guys," Kara pipes up. Alex jumps and turns to her sister.

"Jeez, Kara."

"Sorry. We're over here." Kara points to a table that's framing the stage with Lena waving them over. She pulls Alex toward the table.

Vasquez notices a baby grand piano on the stage. It's identical to the one Lena has in her penthouse. Vasquez stiffly follows the Danvers sisters. Lena stands when they all make it to the table.

"Drinks, Susan?" Lena asks already pulling the agent toward the counter.

"Sure," Vasquez says automatically to no one in particular as she's pulled away.

"How do you feel?" Lena asks as they wait in line.

"Did you really have your piano brought here for this?"

"No. I bought and donated one to Noonan's. I thought it'd be a good idea if they really want to get their Open Mic off the ground. And, of course, for you to have something familiar."

"I don't know if I can do this," Vasquez admits as she watches more people enter the cafe. Her hands clench and unclench in her pockets. "I can't believe I let Kara talk me into this. I can't believe _you_ let Kara talk me into this."

"You should have seen her. As soon as she saw the flyer she just lit up. And honestly, she was gone before I could even think of a response."

They make it to the front of the line, and Lena orders two waters —one regular, one sparkling—an iced green tea, and a berry lemonade.

Lena turns to face Vasquez. "Alex is going to love this. You're ready for this," Lena says as she rushes to pay before Vasquez can.

In her preoccupation, Vasquez concedes paying for the drinks. "I just haven't played in front of people in a long time. Let alone sang. And this is - this is huge, you know?"

"I do. I also know you're a great pianist and you have a lovely voice."

"Yeah, Kara said the same," Vasquez grumbles as they head back to the table.

"I didn't tell her," Lena declares quickly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry. It'll be perfect. I mean, it better be for the number of nights I've been kicked out of my own place in the middle of the night so you could practice." Lena smirks. She walks ahead of the agent and reaches the table first.

Lena hands Kara her lemonade as Vasquez hands Alex the sparkling water.

The cafe's lights dim and the stage lights up. A woman steps onto the stage with a microphone.

"Hey, guys. I'm Casey and I'll be your MC for Noonan's first ever Open Mic Night," Casey exclaims at the end. The crowd cheers. "Turnout and acts signed up are amazing, so I'm sure this won't be our last. We're gonna cap this at two hours tonight, so if we don't get to you tonight definitely sign up next time. Alright, let's get this started. First up is Susan Vasquez!"

Vasquez chokes on the water she was sipping. She coughs harshly as she looks at Kara, who's avoiding her gaze. Alex pats Vasquez's back as she looks between the three women.

The spotlight searches the crowd.

"Susan Vasquez?" Casey calls out.

"Over here," Kara calls back.

"I didn't know," Lena says to the brunette agent at the same time as Kara's call.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" Alex asks her girlfriend. The spotlight now on them.

Vasquez clears her throat as she stands. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lena mouths a 'Sorry' when the agent looks toward her. Kara gives her a thumbs up when she passes and adds a "Go, Susan."

"Susan Vasquez, everyone," Casey announces with applause as Vasquez heads to the stage. The crowd claps. Casey motions the mic toward Susan.

Susan steps up to the mic. She shoves her hands in her pocket and leans forward to the mic.

"So, yeah, I'm Susan Vasquez. Kinda wasn't prepared to go first, but I'm gonna play a cover." She turns her back to head to the piano. "Oh." She returns to the mic. "This is for my girlfriend, Alex," Vasquez says with a quick point in their table's direction.

"Alright, give it up for Susan Vasquez, guys," Casey encourages. The crowd follows through.

Vasquez takes a seat behind the piano. She adjusts her microphone at the piano. She stretches her fingers over the keys. When she looks up, she notices that Alex, Kara, and Lena are in her direct line of sight. Definitely why that was their table tonight.

Vasquez gives her fingers a wiggle. She looks out toward Alex and then down at the keys beneath her fingers. She exhales. And begins.

The intro goes smoothly and she catches Alex's eyes transfixed on her. Vasquez smiles into the first verse.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _To feel like I've had long enough with you_

 _Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

 _But there's one thing left to do_

 _Now that the weight has lifted_

 _Love has surely shifted my way_

 _Marry me_

 _Today and every day_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to_ _ **propose**_

 _In this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

Vasquez sees Alex's eyes widen at the lyrics. Vasquez watches as Kara's face breaks out into her trademark, blinding smile. Alex looks toward Kara and then Lena before turning back to the stage. She continues confidently into the second verse.

 _Together can never be close enough for me_

 _To feel like I am close enough to you_

 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

 _And you're beautiful_

 _Now that the wait is over_

 _And love has finally shown her my way_

 _Marry me_

 _Today and every day_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to_ _ **propose**_

 _In this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

Kara pulls Alex up from the table. A spotlight lands on Alex and Kara. Alex's eyes never leave Vasquez's as Kara drags her to the edge of the stage as the spotlight follows them.

 _Promise me_

 _You'll always be_

 _Happy by my side_

 _I promise to_

 _Sing to you_

 _When all the music dies_

 _And marry me_

 _Today and every day_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to_ _ **propose**_

 _In this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

 _Say you will_

 _Mm hmm_

 _Marry me_

Silence claims the cafe as the song ends.

Vasquez clears her throat and then stands from the piano. She grabs the microphone and makes her way over to the edge of the stage. She extends her hand to Alex. Alex takes it automatically and lets herself be pulled onto the stage. Never releasing Vasquez's hand.

Vasquez takes a breath as she rubs her thumb back and forth on the back of Alex's hand.

"Alex, I'm in love with you. I'm in love absolutely everything about you. I'm in love with your confidence, your dedication, your protectiveness of the ones you love. I'm in love with how strong you are, and I love that you feel comfortable with me to know that you don't always have to be. I love struggling through yoga with you, as much as I love sparring with you. I even love when you sometimes cheat —

"I don't. It's not my fault you lose focus," Alex interjects with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, honey, you never use your ability to distract me to your advantage." Vasquez smiles.

"That's called good strategy."

The crowd chuckles as well as Vasquez.

"I know. And I love when you _may or may not_ cheat when we spar together even though you know how competitive I am. I think everything about you is perfect. And is perfect for me. So I really hope we are on the same page with this."

Vasquez kneels.

The audience gasps sharply and then silence reigns.

Vasquez pulls a box from her jacket pocket. She pops the box open to reveal a six prong diamond solitaire with diamond accents in the band.

"Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me?"

A smile, rivaling any Kara can produce, overcomes Alex's face. "I will." She answers immediately.

The crowd cheers loudly as Vasquez slips the ring onto Alex's finger and they kiss.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review. And let me know what you think of public proposals in general - I'm curious.  
**

 **I've got some more ideas brewing for Valex and maybe Supercorp too. I keep kinda writing them in but not haha. Let me know if you want more of them.**

 **If you want a reference point for how Vasquez plays the song - let me know and I'll send you the link.**

 **Thanks.**

 **TVCrazed :D**


End file.
